


Shoot Twixt Wind and Water

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Petunia can't help but be attracted to magic, and Severus can't help but be attracted by opportunity...
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Shoot Twixt Wind and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Written for Daily_Deviant's Banging Birthday. Set between Snape's 6th and 7th year.
> 
> Thank you to Mary for beta reading. Title comes from [_this_](https://www.bustle.com/articles/69554-26-amazing-historical-euphemisms-for-sex-because-you-could-stand-to-have-your-corn-ground) marvellous article.

Severus went down to the river every day just as he would have if... if things were the way they used to be. 

Maybe Lily would come. Maybe he could apologise. Maybe he could make her forget all about _him_.

What else was he going to do anyway? Sit home and listen to his parents argue? No, thanks.

He trudged through the overgrown brush and sat down in his favourite spot by the river. He liked it because he could do magic and not worry about anyone seeing him. In fact, he'd been the one that made it so Muggles never found him.

Nice bit of magic, that. 

It also made it a perfect place for a wank. Not about to do that in his parents' house. The walls were thinner than the wallpaper itself.

He flicked his wand, Conjuring a soft blanket. One he would gently lay Lily on and then fuck her bowlegged. 

Just as he was about to lie down and fantasise the many ways he would ravish her, he heard a twig snap.

Spinning toward the sound, wand out, he growled when he saw who it was.

"Petunia," he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." She kept her head up. "She won't be coming down here, you know."

Sharp pain shot straight through him but he refused to let her see it. "As if I care."

"You do," she said quietly. 

He narrowed his eyes and wand still pointing at his unwelcome visitor. "Did you _want_ something, Tuney?"

Then the strangest thing happened as she stepped closer: Severus knew what she was thinking. 

He was doing magic and she was watching him in awe. Impressed. Aroused.

Well. 

Maybe that blanket would come in handy, after all. 

Of course he knew of mind magic but he hadn't even been trying to see her thoughts. Perhaps because she was a Muggle, she had no natural defences against it. 

He moved closer. "Would you like me to show you magic, Petunia?"

"No," she said, too quickly. 

"Liar," he replied softly. He raised his wand and popped open the first button of her blouse.

"What are you doing?" she asked, face flushed pink. 

"Giving you what you want." He opened the next one and cast a cooling charm at her breasts, making her nipples tighten. 

She gasped and raised her hands to cover her chest. 

Severus stepped closer still and opened the last few buttons, leaving her pale stomach bare to the bright summer sun. 

"Now we reach the point of no return," he said. He dragged the tip of his wand from her neck down to the top of her skirt, watching as she shivered at the touch. "I can show you more magic...."

"Or?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"You go home now and forget this ever happened." That he would make sure she forgot, he left unspoken. That was, of course, always an option he had available to him. 

He brought his wand down again, this time continuing from her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, before finally stopping at the apex of her thighs and casting charms to vibrate and warm.

"Is this the kind of magic you seek?"

She whimpered softly and her eyes fell shut.

"Well?" he asked, his cock now fully hard in anticipation. 

"Yes."

She might not be who he wanted but she was here. Who was he to refuse such an offer? 

"All right." In an instant, he Banished her skirt, flinging it to the edge of the blanket. 

Again, shock warred with arousal on Petunia's face. Power—no, _magic_ —clearly had an effect on her.

"Take off your knickers," he said, pointing at the pink cotton fabric.

"Why, can't you do it?" she replied, challenge in her voice. 

Severus smirked. "Oh, I can. _Accio_ Petunia's pants!" The fabric ripped at the sides and flew toward him, landing in his outstretched hand. Unable to resist, he lifted them to his face and inhaled the scent of her, strong and musky.

"That's disgusting," she said, scrunching her face, though he could tell she was also impressed with the display. 

"On the contrary," he said, slipping them into his pocket. "Lie down."

Petunia lay back on the blanket, knees slightly bent. Severus stepped forward and stood between her legs, spreading them by widening his stance. 

He looked down, entranced by the dark blond curls that hid her cunt, his erection throbbing in his pants.

Two flicks of his wand, two charms increasing in intensity, groping and squeezing her breasts as well as teasing her clit.

"Oh my God," she cried out, thrashing her head, her hands smacking against the blanket.

Severus took that moment to shove his pants down to his ankles and position himself at her entrance.

Holding his prick steady, he couldn't help but groan as the wet heat of her slick cunt enveloped him. 

"Fuck," he gasped, thrusting into her as she continued shaking and whining, pleasure racking her body.

Severus didn't last long, not with her clenching around him and crying out. 

He thrust and grunted, pumping his hips for all he was worth, coming deep inside her.

He lay panting for a moment, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest.

When he pulled out, he watched in fascination as his come dribbled out of her and onto the blanket.

He couldn't resist reaching out and dragging his fingers through the mess.

"Don't touch me," Petunia snapped.

Startled, Severus said, "Don't touch you?"

"Not with your filthy fingers," she replied, sitting up and buttoning her top. 

Severus couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. 

"You want to feel my magic and my cock but my hands are too dirty to touch you?"

Petunia's face flamed red as she tugged her skirt back on. "May I have my knickers?"

"No," Severus said. "I think I'll keep them as a memento."

"I hate you," she said, seething.

"Likewise." He watched her as she started to walk away, knowing he could have cleaned his spunk from her thighs but now rather pleased he hadn't. She could think about what they'd done for a while. "You know where to find me if you want me to show you more _magic_."

Petunia turned and spat, "Unlikely," before stomping away.

Severus lay down on the blanket and pulled the knickers from his pocket, inhaling deeply. He then Summoned a pack of his dad's fags from his robes. Surely he deserved a smoke after ridding himself of the last vestige of his youth: his virginity.


End file.
